Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light
''Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness / The Legend of The Queen of Light & Darkness & The Hero of The Keyblade ''is a fan fictional series remake of Kingdom Hearts. This story contains spoilers to Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Aqua & Fenrir were saved from their tragic fates by Queen Serena, she took Aqua to Destiny Island to train Soora & Haruka while She took Fenrir to Master Ignis to be a Keyblade Master. Queen Serena is the current ruler of The Moon Kingdom & High Empress of The Silver Millennium Empire. She is super intelligent, mature, responsible & a true leader. Serena is also a Keyblade Master. Serena takes over the Moon kingdom & The Silver Millennium after Queen Selenity stepped down & gave her crown to her. Kiyomi is a Keyblade Master like Aqua, Lucem & Harumi. She is Traveling with King Mickey & Queen Serena Lucem is the daughter of Master Eraqus. She became a Master like Aqua, Kiyomi & Harumi. Plot Sora & Haruka are on a journey with their new friends: Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Donald Duck & Goofy to find King Mickey, Queen Serena, Along with Sora & Haruka's missing friends. They are joined by 2 Keyblade Masters of old to fight against the Darkness Keyblade Guardians Keyblade Masters *Master Aqua *Master Fenrir *Master Lucem *Master Kiyomi *King Mickey Mouse *Queen Serena *Princess Haruka Keyblade Wielders *Sora Allies Summons Worlds Extras * Queen Selenity send Serena to train under Kaizarina Saige to be a great queen & a true Keyblade Master. * Queen Ashley is Queen Nehelenia's niece. She rulers of The Dead Moon Kingdom with The Dark Scouts as her retainers. Ashley is the main antagonist in the story after she kills Xehanort * Serena rules with kindness & with good leadership after she becomes queen. * Haruka wields the X-Blade during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Haruka is temporary ruler of Radiant Garden in Ansem The Wise's absence. * There is a yuri pairing of Aqua & Fenrir. Fenrir was training under Master Ignis after Queen Serena saved her from being a vessel of Xehanort. Fenrir passed her Mark of Mastery Exam and joined Aqua and the others on the first journey. * Serena allowed The Time Space Administration Bureau integrate The Silver Millennium into their jurisdiction. * Nanoha & Fate are Queen Serena's advisers after she dismissed Luna & Artemis from their duties to The Moon Kingdom. * Queen Serena is close friends with The Sinnoh League Champion & The Kalos League Champion: Cynthia & Diantha. * Queen Serena banished Luna to the Realm of Darkness after she objected The alliance between The Moon Kingdom & The Time Space Administration Bureau. * The Neo Soldiers & The Sun Soldiers are taking care of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium while Serena is away. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies